Invierno imperial
by Nakokun
Summary: "Una familia de marechis" le dijo la sombra, aún con la sangre de su familia en sus manos, que se había alimentado de sus seres queridos. Tanjiro lo recuerda bien, tanto como recuerda los poblados vacíos, con flores en medio de la nevada, y las gentes heladas, a las que les temen hasta los mismos demonios. Excepto ese de ojos lavanda y cabellos verdes.
1. Filos fríos en manos cálidas

Invierno imperial

Capítulo 1: Filos fríos en manos cálidas

El ser hermano mayor significaba responsabilidad.

Sus hermanos y hermanas menores no tenían su fuerza, su experiencia ni aguante en todo lo que Tanjiro hacía, y a él le parecía bien que disfrutasen de su infancia todo lo que pudiesen. Algo de envidia le daba ver cómo les trataba su madre, más sabia y con más experiencia que cuando él había nacido, pero era de esperarse, suspiraba, que las generaciones futuras tuviesen un mundo algo mejor que ese en el que nacieron. Aunque fueses su hermano mayor y no su padre, suponía que algún día le tocaría a él tener familia.

Además, tenía sus ventajas.

Como cuando se le daba más libertad o se le trataba de forma distinta, más cercano al mundo de los adultos que al de los niños.

-¡Hermano! ¿Vas a ir al pueblo hoy?

-¡Yo también quiero ir!

Las voces de sus hermanas y hermanos le hicieron sonreír.

-No, no, no pueden caminar rápido como Tanjiro, y se van a cansar- dijo su madre -Hoy no lleva el carro, así que no podrá cargarlos cuando se cansen.

El festín de año nuevo no iba a caerles del cielo.

Así que se despidió de ellos, con la misión de vender el carbón, ir al médico a por la medicina para su hermana menor, y volver lo antes posible. Amenazaba nevada intensa, de esas que te hacían apreciar el calor del hogar. Y mientras más rápido llegase el pueblo, más rápido terminaría y más rápido podría regresar.

.-.

-¡Ah, Tanjiro!

-Buenas tardes, señor Saburo (1).

-Entra, muchacho, entra. ¿Has venido a por la medicina de tu hermana?

-Sí, señor- Tanjiro entró al consultorio con el cartel de durazno, dejando su canasta y sus zapatos en la puerta. La canasta vacía, los mandados hechos, el vecino declarado inocente de romper lo que había roto el gato, y este era el último de sus deberes antes de volver a su casa. Incluso los trabajitos extra, que habían hecho más pesada su bolsa, habían terminado por el día -¿Sabe lo que tiene?- preguntó, con más curiosidad que temor.

-De momento, no es nada preocupante- el consultorio olía siempre bien, como a flores, pero nunca había podido descubrir dónde quemaba el incienso de glicina -Pero es mejor prevenir que curar, ¿sabes?

Tanjiro lo miró, sin entender del todo.

-Es algo nuevo, muchacho, y si todo sale bien, podría salvar muchas vidas. Si detectas, por ejemplo, algo que podría infectarse- empezó, y el muchacho supo que estaría allí por lo menos diez minutos -pero te ocupas de ello antes que se infecte, evitas un mal mayor y que podría ser mucho más grave. ¿Recuerdas cuando las gemelas de la señora Fukoda se cayeron al río, y sólo me dejó curar a una de ellas?

Esa era la única que había logrado tener las dos piernas buenas, recordó Tanjiro, y asintió, haciendo una mueca. La otra, la pobre niña, no era tan activa como su hermana más sana.

-Pues es lo mismo en todos los casos. Quizás sea más dificultoso, pero trae muchos más beneficios. Y, como mi benefactor salvó su vida por eso…

-¿Es un señor feudal?- preguntó, curioso -¿Uno cercano?

-Nunca me dijo su verdadero nombre, pero tiene mucho dinero, joven. Y viendo cómo lo usan otros señores feudales- aquí se acercó al muchacho, y los dos acercaron las cabezas, como compartiendo una confidencia -hay formas mucho peores en que podría invertirlo. Dice que la salud es una inversión, que enfermo no puedes trabajar, y que si no trabajas, ¿cómo vas a ganar dinero? Y por eso me envió aquí.

-Es curioso- volvió a sentarse sobre sus piernas, tomando la taza de té que estaba frente a él y dándole un sorbo -Todos los médicos y doctores que vinieron siempre lo hacían de paso y se iban a las capitales. ¿Por qué usted no?

-Porque hay muchos en las capitales, joven, y aquí no había ninguno fijo- suspiró -Además, la gente es amable y puede que hasta me consiga una esposa. ¿A qué joven dama no le gustaría estar casada con un médico? Ya va siendo hora, ¿no? Es decir, si conoces alguna jovencita de dieciséis o más… que sea como Nezuko pero mayor.

-Si Nezuko tiene buena salud, llegará a esa edad.

-¡Cierto, cierto! Aquí está la medicina, que la tome como le dije cuando vino a la consulta, y en un mes nos veremos, muchacho. Quizás ya con una bonita esposa.

.-.

La nieve caía con fuerza.

Tanjiro consideró si no habría sido más sensato el quedarse en la consulta del médico, pero tenía en su interior una sensación de _urgencia_ que no lo dejaba en paz. Había oído hablar de demonios, que sólo salían en las noches, pero ahora, en medio de la oscuridad apenas a raya por el farol que le había prestado el señor Saburo, las historias parecían tener más cuerpo, más base, más aroma…

Sangre.

Se quedó helado, con la nieve cayendo a su alrededor, y deseó estar equivocado.

Olisqueó de nuevo y ya no pudo mentirse.

El viento, que venía de la misma dirección que su hogar, traía el aroma a sangre.

Tanjiro apuró el paso.

.-.

El bosque se extendía por la eternidad.

Cuando al fin logró ver a la distancia su casa, vio la nieve roja sobre la que dormían parte de su familia. La voz se le atragantó, y a la tenue luz de la Luna que empezaba a ocultarse, podía ver paredes destrozadas, ropas desgarradas, pedazos de cuerpos y una sombra que se movía…

Un par de ojos lo miraron.

Tanjiro sintió que lo clavaban al suelo.

-Una familia de marechis- no podía ver más que esos ojos, pero su voz le decía que estaba sonriendo -Casi toda.

La sombra giró hacia él, y los ojos se acercaron, despacio, como un gato frente a un ratón paralizado. El olor a sangre, a algo mucho más potente que la sangre de su familia derramada en la nieve, llegó hasta él, y de repente la oscuridad era absoluta.

Esos ojos no dejaban de mirarlo.

Algo frío y filoso le arañó la mejilla, y Tanjiro retrocedió, sin entender qué había sucedido.

-Mhm- la sombra estaba en todos lados, lo miraba de todas partes, pero esos ojos estaban en el corte que le había hecho -No eres marechi. Pero quizás me seas útil de otra manera.

-¿Q- el pecho se sentía como si se lo estuvieran tirando en todas direcciones, y el aire frío le picaba la garganta -¿¡Qué has hecho!?

-Alimentarme- fue la respuesta, casi aburrida, y los ojos desaparecieron.

La oscuridad dejó de ser abrumadora.

-¿Madre?- llamó, para aferrarse a una esperanza que creía ver como vana -¿Nezuko?- llamó a sus hermanas y hermanos por su nombre, pero sólo le respondieron el viento y la nieve. Guiándose por su nariz, y con la escasa luz de Luna que ya estaba por desaparecer, pasó una eternidad intentando que las voces de su familia volvieran a darle la bienvenida.

.-.

La única aún tibia era Nezuko.

Las piernas eran dos piedras, la hora esa indigna, pero la esperanza era lo único que le quedaba en esa situación, así que se la echó a la espalda y corrió ladera abajo, en busca del médico. Del pueblo. De algún lugar seguro, atento a ese aroma abrumador de la sombra de ojos penetrantes del color del corazón de las ciruelas. Su objetivo era llegar, moverse, no permitir que el frío que calaba sus huesos y le roía el alma llegase a dominarlo, porque si había alguna posibilidad que Nezuko sobreviviese…

Un grito a su espalda lo sobresaltó.

-¡Nez…!

Sus pies resbalaron, haciéndolo caer por el aire, y Tanjiro pensó que así se sentían los pájaros cuando caían en picada en busca de su comida. Por unos segundos cayó, luego un colchón frío y crujiente lo recibió, y se quedó mirando a la noche nevada que empezaba a clarear ya, sin entender…

-¿Nezuko?

Su hermana estaba de pie, y el corazón se le llenó de alivio, desbordándole por los ojos.

-¡Nezuko! ¡Estás vi…!

Ojos.

Su hermana levantó la cabeza, y esos ojos eran… eran parecidos a…

-¿Nezuko?

Se abalanzó sobre él, y Tanjiro le gritaba que se detuviese, que era su hermana, que él sabía que ella nunca le haría daño a nadie, que la había visto protegiendo a sus hermanas menores en la nieve… el palo que ahora mantenía alejado a Nezuko de repente se hizo menos pesado, y un par de lágrimas, lágrimas que no eran propias, le cayeron en la cara.

-Nezuko…

Empujó a su hermana a un lado.

Una espada pasó por donde ella había estado un segundo antes, y en un remolino de movimiento, vio a un muchacho de mirada vacía, triste, empuñando el arma que casi se había llevado a su hermana una segunda vez.

Un ave trinó en un árbol cercano.

El muchacho pareció crisparse.

-¿Por qué proteges a ese demonio?

-¡No es un demonio, es mi hermana!

Nezuko miraba al recién llegado con enojo, y luego movió la cabeza hacia arriba, manoteó algo en el aire y un ave cayó, muerta, sobre la nieve entre los dos muchachos.

El ave se deshizo en un ramillete de flores blancas y pequeñas.

Esos ojos helados se clavaron en ella.

-¿Quién eres?

Nezuko gruñó.

De repente, Tanjiro no vio a ninguno de los dos, y luego el otro tenía aferrada a su hermana del brazo, retorciéndoselo atrás de la espalda. Se puso de pie de un salto, diciéndole que la dejase ir, que era su hermana, o algo así porque en ese momento no pensaba con claridad y le rogó que la dejase ir. La respuesta dolió como un ataque físico, y su cuerpo, que ahora se sentía de hielo casi al completo, observó a Nezuko y se decidió enseguida por el mejor plan que tenía disponible.

Piedras y un hacha de mano.

Si al menos podía salvar a Nezuko, habría tenido una buena muerte.

.-.

Nezuko dormía, tranquila, sobre la nieve.

Tenía la piel limpia de sangre, los ojos cerrados, y algo en la boca, quizás bambú, y Tanjiro demoró en entender que estaban vivos, que el muchacho no los había asesinado, y que aún…

Lo olió antes que hablase, y miró en su dirección, listo para tirarle aunque fuese una bola de nieve.

El otro pestañeó.

Tanjiro abrazó a su hermana, dormida, para protegerla.

-Ve a ver a un hombre al pie del monte Sagiri, su nombre es Sakonji Urokodaki. Dile que Giyu Tomioka te envió- miró a Nezuko -Dile lo del ave. Y no la expongas a la luz solar o empezará a quemarse.

Y, entonces, desapareció.

.-.

Los días siguientes se sucedieron como en un borrón de sucesos.

Volvieron a su hogar, donde los cadáveres habían perdido toda calidez y ganado el frío y la rigidez del hielo. Cavaron las tumbas, les rindieron los honores que pudieron, y tomaron lo que había aprovechable en la casa. El monte Sagiri estaba a varios días de viaje, y necesitarían suministros para poder llegar sin morir de hambre o de frío. Nezuko no soportaba el sol, por lo que viajaron de noche, hasta llegar a un pueblo donde plantaban arroz.

El ave de las flores también cantaba allí.

Tanjiro no había querido volver al pueblo, que quedaba en dirección opuesta al camino que debían tomar, por lo que al ver el cartel con el durazno que indicaba que allí había otro médico como el señor Saburo, consideró el llevar a Nezuko a la consulta. Desechó la idea enseguida. Volvió a la cueva en la que había dejado a su hermana antes que despuntase el día e intentó hacer que entrase en la canasta.

.-.

¿Era música lo que oía a la distancia?

De camino al monte, le pareció escuchar la música de un instrumento… uno simple, de esos que golpeaban dos partes… dos pedazos… algo que golpeaba contra otra cosa más o menos igual. Tanjiro no sabía su nombre, pero parecía venir del bosque, justo por donde habían venido y tenían que dejar atrás. Y había una voz, una que no sabía decir si era de hombre o de mujer, cantando sobre algunas enseñanzas filosóficas que había oído un día en el templo. El sonido pareció hacerse cada vez más tenue, hasta que se perdió en la distancia y el sonido del bosque lo tapó.

Tanjiro sabía de los espíritus del bosque.

Por eso, apenas se aseguró que Nezuko estaba bien cubierta, se colocó la canasta a la espalda y continuó su camino.

.-.

Entre el monte y ellos dos sólo quedaba un pueblo.

Era uno algo más grande que el suyo, pero ya de lejos sintió algo que le hizo disminuir el paso. Nezuko intentó decir algo, y él le aseguró que no había problema. Volvió a oler el aire y se dijo que sí, ese aroma era de flores.

Flores.

En invierno.

Con nieve cayendo cada pocos días.

Eran aromas de flores que nunca había conocido en su vida, y apuró el paso, medio creyendo que era una ilusión causada por todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora. Pero no, su nariz nunca mentía, y cuando llegó a ver el poblado, observó que, entre el manto blanco de nieve, había parches de colores en las casas.

Bajo los aleros, había macetas colgando, y de ellas salían flores.

Cada casa tenía al menos tres, y Tanjiro, asombrado y sin disimularlo, caminó hasta la casa más cercana y observó más de cerca unas flores blancas con un tallo amarillo en el medio, con un solo pétalo que lo envolvía como si fuese una dama de la corte. Creyó recordar que esas flores no tenían aroma, así que quizás fuese la de al lado, más colorida, la del perfume.

La nieve caía en silencio.

Era casi mediodía, pero no se veía nadie en los alrededores, y las casas… las casas estaban vacías. Tanjiro vio a través de una puerta algo abierta, que había unos tazones tirados en el suelo con lo que debía de haber sido comida, pero que ahora parecía haber empezado a… solidificarse. Estaba congelada. Resistió la idea de llamar a voces a la gente, y pasó por el pueblo, mirando por puertas y ventanas abiertas, con las mismas escenas de una vida dejada a las apuradas, sin gente y sin perros. Sin gatos. Con un ave que trinaba por allá cerca.

El aroma de las flores no era embriagante, pero de repente le parecieron las de una tumba.

Apurando el paso, dejó el poblado atrás.

.-.

El poblado de las macetas estaba muerto.

Quizás de día fuese más evidente, pero incluso de noche se podía percibir el miedo de los humanos, y más aún el de los avaros. Habían dejado su dinero atrás, que para él eran moneditas sin importancia, pero lo que le decía esa escenario era mucho más valioso. En el aire, el aroma de las flores no escondía otros, que contaban su propia historia.

Primero, la del músico, que había pasado primero, y se había quedado unos días allí.

Luego, la de las flores de invierno, algunas de las cuales no eran locales.

Más tarde, el éxodo apresurado. No olía sangre allí, pero el miedo dejaba su propio aroma, y el pánico era más evidente.

Luego, un perfume conocido.

Sonrió de medio lado.

Vaya, el muchachito había sobrevivido. Y por lo que percibía, debía de llevar un demonio con él… uno que olía parecido. Quizás un miembro sobreviviente de su familia. Había tenido el buen tino de no quedarse ni una hora allí, y eso parecía haberlo ayudado a escabullirse. Habría sido poca cosa el que otra de sus variables sueltas terminase en la nada, pero que continuase, eso era de mucho interés.

Quizás valdría la pena visitarlo de tanto en tanto.

.-.

El aire estaba muy quieto.

El monte se cernía sobre él, y el silencio que había comenzado en el pueblo anterior se había hecho constante. Sólo los pasos de Tanjiro rompían el silencio, y el crujir de la nieve se le hacía cada vez más ominoso. Ni animales ni gente había visto en todo el camino, y deseó tener a mano más que su fiel hacha y un par de cuchillos que había rescatado de los restos de su hogar, y poco más. El sol no había salido en todo el día, y la jornada había transcurrido en distintos tonos de gris.

Nezuko, a su espalda, esperaba.

De todos modos ya estaban allí, y era la única pista, la única meta que tenía definida, así que se enderezó y comenzó a ascender por el camino. Había bultos extraños en la nieve, siendo que ese monte no era muy rocoso. El manto blanco parecía tan impoluto, que se sentía mal el perturbar su perfección con sus pasos, y el silencio con el crujir bajo sus pies y el sonido de su respiración. Le recordaba a la paz y el silencio de los lugares donde la gente iba cuando no estaba viva, o no quería vivir.

Vio a la distancia lo que parecía ser una casa pequeña, y apuró el paso, deseando dejar paredes entre él y esa sensación helada.

-Nezuko- dijo, dejando la canasta en el suelo -No hay sol, Nezuko, y parece que hay un refugio adelante. Puedes…

-¿Qué eres?

Tanjiro se dio la vuelta y vio que había alguien en la casa.

Era un muchacho algo extraño, aunque lo que primero llamó la atención fueron los cadáveres de una docena de personas dentro de la cabaña. Demasiadas para las dimensiones disponibles. Las ropas eran de distintos estilos y tipos, incluso uno parecía de una mujer con dinero, quizás la esposa de un comerciante con local propio. Allí no había gente. Allí había cadáveres. Y la sangre que manchaba las paredes también estaba en las manos y la boca del…

-¿A qué hueles?- dio un paso sobre la nieve, y Tanjiro se tensó. No podían escapar -¿Acaso allí tienes a un demonio?

De repente estaba sobre la nieve, con el otro intentando arrancarle la cabeza o morderlo, mientras Tanjiro se defendía con el hacha y uno de los cuchillos como podía.

-¿Qué acaso no te afectó?- dijo el demonio entre zarpazos -¿O eres de fuera?

El muchacho no le respondió.

Tampoco era que el demonio hubiese podido oírlo.

De repente, sobre él había un cuerpo sin cabeza, y Nezuko estaba al lado, muy enojada, con la pierna levantada y respirando agitada. Un par de manos volvieron a su cuello, y su hermana le volvió a dar un golpe, esta vez sacándoselo de encima. Un par de patadas más y el cuerpo pareció entender.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Eres un demonio!- la cabeza miraba a Nezuko con enojo -¿Qué haces viajando con un humano? ¿Acaso quieres que te coman, estúpida?

Tanjiro solo registró movimiento de algo lanzándose a su cara.

Levantó el cuchillo, el hacha estaba en algún sitio, y atacó de frente. Una mano fuerte le agarró la muñeca con la que sostenía el cuchillo, en medio de un grito de dolor. La cabeza ahora tenía dos brazos, pequeños pero musculosos, y uno estaba atravesado en el codo por el cuchillo.

-¡Imbécil! ¡Te arrancaré los ojos y a ella se la daré para que se vayan!

El muchacho no soltó el cuchillo, y cuando la patada llegó, ésta vez decidió no perder la oportunidad y lo lanzó tras la cabeza, que se clavó contra un árbol. La sostenía el cuchillo, que sobresalía de la boca del demonio, que tenía un brazo atrapado entre su cabeza y el tronco y el otro no alcanzaba a tomar el mango. Al oír un crujido, se dio la vuelta y, trazando un arco lateral, cortó el cuerpo, aún moviéndose, del demonio. Nezuko le dio otra patada y lo envió a volar hacia… hacia una caída de varios metros, por el sonido húmedo del golpe que escucharon en el súbito silencio.

Quebrado por el grito ahogado de la cabeza clavada.

Los ojos los miraban con rabia, y de repente se fijaron en algo a sus espaldas. Sus movimientos se hicieron más y más frenéticos, y Nezuko miró hacia atrás, mientras su hermano no le sacaba los ojos a lo que quedaba de su atacante. Tanjiro recuperó su hacha y tomó su otro cuchillo, sin saber bien qué hacer, hasta que la mano de su hermana se cerró sobre su hombro y apretó, rápido.

La nieve los había rodeado.

El demonio dejó de intentar gritar, pero sus manotazos eran más desesperados, y Tanjiro pudo ver que la nieve se movía, se elevaba, caía sobre el suelo y dejaba ver a… personas. Personas sin sangre en sus cuerpos ni en sus ropas, por la palidez que empezaba a lucir azulada. O quizás fuese el frío. Avanzaban despacio, cerrando el círculo, y Nezuko gruñó, lista para atacar.

Eran muy lentos.

Tanjiro dudaba, mirando al demonio y luego a esas gentes, que no respondían a sus preguntas y solo avanzaban, elevando los brazos y estirando las manos hacia ellos. Un grupo se cerró sobre el árbol que tenía la cabeza del demonio, y cuando dejaron ver el tronco de nuevo, solo quedaba el cuchillo clavado y el silencio. Los… no, no eran personas, se dijo Tanjiro, eran otra cosa, y avanzaban, seguían avanzando, se llevaron por delante la canasta y entonces Nezuko lo agarró, se lo cargó al hombro y de un par de saltos estaba arriba de la casa, mirando a todos lados.

Tanjiro no los había olido.

Al menos no al principio, cuando la nieve los cubría por completo, aunque ahora le llegaba un tenue aroma de carne congelada y muerta. Le revolvió el estómago. Cuando el primero llegó hasta la casa, una mujer mayor, el crujido de la madera sonó en el bosque como un cañonazo, y Nezuko saltó a un árbol, luego a otro, luego a otro más, y se adentraron en el monte, dejando atrás lo que fuesen esas cosas y los restos del desafortunado demonio y la gente que había sido su cena.

.-.

Llegaron a un claro cuando casi era de día.

Nezuko hizo un agujero en la tierra y allí se quedó, sin ganas de salir. Tanjiro estaba demasiado acelerado, así que le dijo que descansase, que él se encargaría de vigilar primero. Hizo un recuento de sus existencias: un cuchillo, su hacha, hilo y cuerda, un par de cuencos y dos tazas, un par de puñados de frutas secas y eso era todo.

Habían destruido la canasta.

Le preguntó a Nezuko si quería comer algunas nueces, pero ella negó con la cabeza. Se metió algunas a la boca y masticó, sintiendo que el sol lo bañaba despacio, lo que no alejó su desazón. Habían llegado al monte, y solo habían encontrado seres que querían matarles. No había ni señal de ese tal Sakonji, ni al pie ni allá arriba. Si no lo encontraban, ¿qué iban a hacer? Era posible que hubiesen más de esos… seres, y a duras penas habían logrado luchar contra el demonio, que le tenía miedo a los seres de hielo. Desde allí podía ver lo que parecían trozos de muebles, u objetos desechados por estar rotos, aunque no tenía ánimos para sacarles la nieve e investigar.

El cuerpo empezó a pesarle.

Con la adrenalina agotada, el estómago con algo dentro y el cansancio ganando terreno, le costó el mantener abiertos los ojos. Se imaginaba a uno de esos seres saliendo de entre las lomas cercanas. Por eso, cuando vio a un hombre con máscara de tengu, pensó que estaba soñando, y se palmeó la cara. Grande fue su sorpresa al saber que no solo no era su imaginación, sino que ése era el hombre que había estado buscando.

.-.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- su tono apurado puso en alerta a Tanjiro -El monte ha sido evacuado hace una semana.

-¿Una semana?- repitió el muchacho. Era más o menos el día en que se había encontrado con Tomioka Giyuu.

-Vamos, salgan de aquí- hizo una pausa al observar a Nezuko -¿Quién es ella?

-Mi hermana- dijo Tanjiro, rápido -Juntos logramos escapar del demonio de la cabaña y de… de los seres helados.

-¿Seres… ?- hizo una pausa y luego les arrojó algo a Nezuko -Ponte esto- le dijo -El sol no debe de tocarte o morirás. Y tú- mirando a su hermano -¿Quién eres?

-Tanjiro Kamado. Ella es Nezuko Kamado.

-Sobrevivieron a la gente de hielo- no era una pregunta.

-¿Así les llaman?

-Sí, y han evacuado el monte por ellos, así que nos vamos.

-¿A dónde?

-A ver si tienen madera para esto.

.-.

En el primer poblado habitado que pasaron, Tanjiro se consiguió otra canasta.

En el segundo, empezó a respirar agitado.

Cuando pasaron por el tercer poblado, con el monte Saguiri detrás del horizonte, luego de casi dos días de trote ininterrumpido, Sakonji le ordenó detenerse.

El muchacho se inclinó, apoyando las manos sobre sus rodillas, recuperando la respiración. Con el sol poniéndose y la luna alumbrando poco y nada, le costó acostumbrarse a la oscuridad para poder ver su entorno. Algo menos de nieve, sembradíos, algunas casas dispersas, y un monte que bien podría ser llamado montaña. Sakonji los hizo entrar a lo que parecía ser su casa, y le exigió que explicase cómo habían sobrevivido a la gente de hielo y al demonio.

-¿Esa… gente, no sale del monte Saguiri?- preguntó Tanjiro, dudoso.

-El monte es su territorio, y de allí no salen- confirmó Sakonji -Pero eso no los hace menos peligrosos. Por lo que me cuentas, ya has visto lo que les hacen a los demonios cuando los pillan desprevenidos.

-¿Y los demonios no… no pueden vencerlos?

-Los demonios más débiles son su alimento. Los más fuertes los hacen pedazos, pero la nieve y el hielo se derriten y vuelven a formarse. Si Nezuko hubiese intentado enfrentarlos, quizás se la hubiesen comido, y después a ti te hubiesen transformado en uno de ellos. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es guiarles hacia algún demonio, o esquivarles por completo. No son nuestra responsabilidad… y tampoco fueron ellos quienes te causaron tu gran pérdida.

El vapor del té subía hasta el techo.

-Si quieres buscar al demonio que lo hizo, debes saber que no será fácil, y que quizás mueras antes de enfrentar a tu primer demonio.

-Si no lo hago, Nezuko jamás podrá regresar a ser humana.

-Podrías morir.

-Podría- dijo -O podría ayudar a combatir a los demonios y salvar a lo que me queda de familia.

Logró decirlo sin que le temblase la voz, pero no el puño que se cerró sobre su rodilla.

-Mañana comenzaremos con tu entrenamiento.

.-.

Podía olerlo desde la distancia.

Al pie de ese monte, y de otros por los que había pasado cerca, habían plantado por injerto (2) glicinas, a finales del otoño. Quizás con la esperanza que sobreviviesen al invierno igual que sus poblados. Y por la desolación que había visto alrededor, no había funcionado como se esperaba.

Había dejado a uno o dos demonios en el monte, por interés científico.

Ninguno había sobrevivido.

Luego de devorar a la gente de allí, uno se había encontrado con la gente de hielo, y el otro con el muchacho del carbón y su hermana, que ahora parecía ser demonio. Esos dos habían logrado huir de la escena, mientras que el segundo demonio había muerto.

Era algo insultante.

Pero, a la vez, abría un abanico de posibilidades, y eso sí le gustaba.

Era muy pronto para hacerse ilusiones, pero el que hubiese un porcentaje de probabilidad era algo nuevo y merecía ser estudiado. Más aún con los buenos resultados que había traído en la diversificación de sus negocios… Pero eso era algo para otro momento.

Ahora, tenía que ir a terminar con un asunto importante.

Y, después, podría hablar cara a cara con sus informantes, ya que estaba por allí.

.-.

Se sentía extraño. (3)

Allí estaba él, en medio de la nieve, a la espera de lo que sospechaba era un demonio encubierto por esa muchacha, y recordaba la escena de esos dos hermanos, unos días atrás.

Era un pilar.

No podía distraerse.

No podía fallar.

Era la única barrera de defensa entre los demonios y los humanos, y si allí había aunque fuese uno solo, debía de eliminarlo. El pobre perro murió primero, y luego le siguió ese demonio. Lo que dijo, "vive", parecía un mensaje para su hija. Hija que casi se vuela la tapa de los sesos, pero Shinobu la había salvado. Convencido de vivir.

Y entonces aparecieron esas cosas.

No se veían como demonios, no se movían como demonios, no actuaban como demonios, pero no por eso iba a bajar la guardia. Su aliento cálido, el de Shinobu y el de la muchacha eran los únicos que se veían en ese claro. Esa gente, dos mujeres adultas y un hombre mayor, parecían tener cuerpos de hielo y piedra.

Hielo por lo frío.

Piedra por lo duros.

Shinobu aleteó entre el nuevo grupo, pero no demostraron que les afectase el veneno. Se movían lento, pero una vez vieron volar a la muchacha con alas de mariposa, fueron tras ella, como si compartiesen una sola mente. La siguieron mientras ella saltaba de árbol en árbol, por el bosque, hasta llegar a un montículo de nieve impoluta, y Shinobu estaba en un árbol algo más lejos, cuando esos seres irrumpieron en el montículo y desaparecieron.

Pocos segundos después se oyó un crujido a la distancia.

Shinobu regresó a su lado, y juntos acompañaron a la muchacha de vuelta al poblado. Sólo después de comer, y mientras iban de regreso a su base, le comunicó lo que había visto.

-Se rompieron en pedazos- dijo, seria -Y luego desaparecieron entre el hielo y la nieve.

Dieron un par de pasos más.

-Dudo que nos libremos de esto cuando llegue la primavera.

.-.

.-.

.-.

(1) En el original hacía sombrillas, aquí es el médico del pueblo. Por supuesto esto no tiene ninguna importancia ni se volverá relevante en el futuro.

(2) Las glicinas tardan mucho tiempo en crecer desde semilla, la mejor opción es hacerlo por injerto. Así y todo, el invierno es un poco tarde para plantarlas y pretender que crezcan o, menos que menos, florezcan.

(3) Escenas de los dos capítulos spin off de Tomioka.

Buenas noches.

A quienes me conozcan, aquí estoy de nuevo, no me fui y no pienso irme en un largo tiempo.

A quienes no me conozcan, cuiden sus corazones, puede que les recuerde que existe al leer esta historia… y por más de un motivo.

Nos leemos


	2. El té calma todas las penas

Invierno imperial

Capítulo 2: El té calma todas las penas

Muzan no estaba feliz.

Observaba los informes sobre sus últimos negocios, y una noticia sobre un pueblo que le proveía materias primas, diezmado. Uno tan pequeño que había nacido para extraer y trabajar esa materia prima, y solo por eso. El yacimiento seguía allí, listo para ser explotado, pero nadie quería mudarse allí para trabajarlo.

Decían que el pueblo estaba maldito.

Un pueblo lleno de flores, sin gente y que acababa de pasar el invierno, que de un día para el otro había dejado de enviar su cuota. Hasta sus informantes habían desaparecido, dejando atrás un registro de los hechos que habían sucedido en ese sitio. Muzan lo había leído de principio a fin, notando cierto patrón en este lugar y otros con destinos similares.

Siempre en invierno.

Siempre luego de oír la música de alguien que no se sabía si era hombre o mujer.

Siempre, siempre, con esas flores.

El daño económico no era apreciable, pero no le gustaba que alguien se interpusiese en sus planes. El dinero lo hacía todo más sencillo, y las dificultades… las dificultades causadas por terceros se solucionaban en dos pasos. Primero, encontrar a los responsables y eliminarlos. Segundo, reparar esas dificultades. La información recopilada daba a entender que quienes estaban haciendo esto avanzaban sin descanso por el país, como si les perteneciese, y poniendo obstáculos en los planes de Muzan.

Hasta ahora no habían llegado a la ciudad de su "familia", ya que vivían en una ciudad grande y solo atacaban pueblos pequeños, pero si se atrevían a desafiarlo, contestaría de la misma manera. Tenía a sus lacayos para eso. Su misión no era solo el disminuir las fuerzas de los cazadores de demonios, sino encontrar gente que pudiera considerarse prometedora.

Como ese muchacho en el monte nevado.

Su sangre era… interesante.

Con suerte, la próxima vez que lo viese, habría madurado en alguien digno de atención.

.-.

Nezuko dormía.

Sakonji le había dicho que no había de qué preocuparse, pero Tanjiro no podía evitarlo. Era la única familia que le quedaba, y cada vez que bajaba por el monte, desarmando trampas y esquivando las que no detectaba a tiempo, sacaba fuerzas pensando en que, al pie del monte, lo estaría esperando. Quizás despierta. Quizás con una cura. Quizás más sana, sonriendo, junto a…

Se hizo a un lado.

El tronco golpeó la nieve que había tras él, y Tanjiro reaccionó antes de ser consciente de lo que hacía. Se movió de un lado al otro, saltando sobre las rocas que dejaba ver la nieve, los troncos y algunos parches de tierra helada. Saltó de una rama a otra por sobre un curso de agua de deshielo, desvió con su cuchillo un proyectil y aprovechó el impulso para llegar a la base de un árbol. Respiró el aire escaso y helado y lo sintió menos frío y más húmedo que la vez anterior. Observó a su alrededor y continuó moviéndose, acercándose a su meta, cuando captó un aroma conocido.

Era parecido… muy parecido, a cómo olían los demonios.

Venía de la cabaña donde vivían con Sakonji. No detectaba olor a sangre, pero luego de lo que había sucedido la última vez que se habían encontrado, no estaba del todo tranquilo pensando que estaba cerca de su hermana, sin él, y con ella durmiendo. También, olisqueó el aire para asegurarse, olía a demonio. Uno distinto a Nezuko. Parecía un aroma mezclado con medicina, y sus pies volaban sobre la nieve, esquivando casi de forma automática las últimas trampas, que Sakonji colocaba en el tramo en el que Tanjiro empezaba a sentirse seguro, y estaba llegando a la cabaña y el suelo de madera estaba frío bajo sus pies y su mano se estiró hacia la puerta…

La puerta se abrió.

El sol aún no había salido, faltaban un par de horas, y Sakonji estaba allí, junto con una muchacha con una mariposa en el pelo, y un demonio.

Tanjiro, sin saber qué hacer, entró a la casa y observó la habitación donde estaba Nezuko durmiendo. Luego miró a la muchacha de la mariposa, que le sonreía de forma algo extraña, y entonces, como si se le hubiese ocurrido en último momento, al demonio. Algo que olía a té se le acercó, y el muchacho observó a Sakonji, que le alcanzaba una taza humeante.

-Bien, has regresado a tiempo- su voz sonaba casi alegre. Casi -Ahora, toma esto y ven, que hay cosas importantes que debes saber. Y espero- su tono se volvió más serio, y hasta amenazante -que haya paz bajo este techo, ¿entendido?

Tanjiro asintió, todavía sintiéndose como de madera.

-¿Entendido?- preguntó el único adulto de la sala, y el demonio, que parecía un jovencito algo mayor que Tanjiro, asintió, como si no tuviese energías para nada.

Con la taza de té en las manos, sintió que el calor le derretía algo de la tensión del cuerpo pero le aumentaba las dudas de la mente. Ella lo miró de arriba abajo, y luego a Sakonji, y se acercó la taza a los labios. Tanjiro, sin saber qué hacer con todo ese silencio extraño, se acercó al grupo y se sentó en el único sitio libre, frente al joven demonio. Sí, de él venía el aroma medicinal.

-La situación es esa- dijo la muchacha, con la dignidad y compostura de alguien mayor a sus años -Y por eso hemos llegado a esto.

-Veo, veo- dijo el adulto, con una mano en la barbilla, o la parte de la máscara que le cubría la barbilla -Suena lógico. Y puede que sea una gran ayuda.

Tanjiro miraba de uno a otra, y de tanto en tanto al joven demonio, que si no fuese por el aroma y el color, bien podría haber pasado por una estatua por lo mucho que se movía. Miraba su té como si ese fuera su único propósito en la vida, y su cabello verde oscuro le daba la imagen de un camalote triste en un pantano cálido.

-Tanjiro- dijo Sakonji, y el muchacho lo miró de inmediato -de ahora en más tendrás a un compañero de entrenamiento.

De inmediato, giró para mirar a la muchacha.

-Eh… ¿hola?

Su sonrisa se amplió.

-Dijo "compañero"- Tanjiro al fin registró las palabras, y miró al demonio, sentado del otro lado de las tazas de té. Luego volvió la vista hacia ella.

-N-no entiendo… Y no creo… que me haya presentado. Soy Tanjiro Kamado y… eh… - se sentía como de madera -¿Eres… tienes…? Había… había un muchacho, To-Tomioka...

La muchacha se rió por lo bajo. Lucía y sonaba algo extraño.

-Oh, sí, él me comentó algo de eso. Veo que has mejorado, si lo que me dijo es verdad.

-¡Tengo muchas cosas que decirle!- dijo, quizás algo más fuerte de lo que pretendía -Me volveré más fuerte y protegeré a mi hermana. ¡Encontraré al demonio que asesinó a mis seres queridos y…!

Un sonido hueco y húmedo hizo que mirase al joven demonio.

Su taza estaba rodando sobre el suelo, derramando todo su contenido, y su cabeza, lento, se elevó para mirarlo con unos ojos lavanda llenos de dolor.

-¿Acaso sabes lo que duele?- parecía una voz con poco uso -¿Sabes lo que duele el despertar cada día y no verla?

-Eh… - dijo Tanjiro, sin entenderlo del todo -Cada día… espero poder verla.

-¿Cómo se llamaba ella?- sus ojos estaban algo húmedos.

-Mi familia entera… o casi entera. Kamado. La familia Kamado.

-Familia… - desvió su mirada hacia su taza goteando contra el suelo. Sonrió con tristeza -Sí. Creo que ella habría querido formar una, cuando todo hubiese pasado. Ella era… es, no era, es. Ella es una mujer maravillosa.

-¿Te… te ha hecho la… existencia… algo más llevadera? ¿Aún en los momentos difíciles?

-Ella me dio la vida- dijo, y los ojos empezaron a dejar escapar algunas lágrimas. Pestañeó pero no intentó esconderlas -Y un nuevo propósito. Estaba intentado encontrar una cura, ¿sabes? Una cura para… esto- se señaló los ojos.

Tanjiro abrió mucho los propios.

-¿Una cura?- se olvidó de su té y se acercó al otro -¿Estaba investigando una cura para los demonios? ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿Dónde está?

-Eso también quisiera saberlo yo- le cayeron más lágrimas por el rostro.

-Tanjiro- Sakonji no estaba molesto, pero entendió enseguida que quizás era mejor darle aire al demonio -Yushiro ha venido aquí para ayudarnos con tu entrenamiento, y para hacerle un chequeo médico a tu hermana. Es un médico en entrenamiento.

-Asistente- dijo, sin moverse -La médica es ella. Y es maravillosa en todo lo que hace.

-Pues bien, ha venido aquí porque parece que puede darnos pistas sobre lo que ha estado pasando por aquí, con la gente de la nieve. Han sucedido… algunas cosas, y por eso ustedes compartirán habitación.

-Eh, ¡sí!- Tanjiro no terminaba de entender, pero entendía lo suficiente, y la esperanza, por pequeña que fuese, era mejor que la incertidumbre -¿Qué necesitas?- preguntó, irradiando energía.

-Necesita que te calmes- la voz era como una espada cubierta de seda, y Tanjiro se sentó, sin decir nada, y miró a la muchacha -Así nos podemos presentar- el muchacho asintió -Soy Shinobu Kocho, colega de Giyu Tomioka. Estábamos cumpliendo una misión en las cercanías, y surgió un imprevisto. Tomioka se ha marchado, pero yo quería acompañar a Yushiro, y ver su situación aquí.

Tanjiro esperó, sin saber qué decir.

-Tu hermana es una demonio- su voz tenía ese mismo tono filoso bajo pétalos de seda -Y hay gente que se dedica a exterminarlos.

-¡Mi hermana no ataca gente!- la mirada volvió, pero Tanjiro no cedió -Hemos estado aquí por meses, y en todo el viaje, desde que… desde que asesinaron a nuestra familia, ella no ha bebido sangre ni lastimado humanos. ¡Y si hay una cura, daré todo de mí para encontrarla!

Esa mirada era como la de su madre cuando él había cometido alguna travesura, pero ahora él no había hecho ninguna. Era una oponente formidable, pero Tanjiro no apartó la mirada. Kocho sonrió, cerrando los ojos.

-Si ella fuese un peligro, la habría eliminado apenas llegué- el muchacho se tensó -Nezuko parece ser… similar a Yushiro.

Tanjiro esperó, aún tenso.

-Por eso, será mejor que se queden en un mismo sitio, y nos informen sobre sus progresos. Después de todo, la cura para demonios podría ser un gigantesco alivio- abrió de nuevo los ojos, con una expresión distinta que Tanjiro no pudo identificar -Quizás nos encontremos en otra ocasión, Kamado Tajiro.

.-.

Cuando Shinobu se retiró, Sakonji bajó la vista y observó a los dos muchachos. Se llevó las manos a la cadera y dijo, con voz alegre -Bien, veo que no habrá problemas entre ustedes dos. Eso es bueno. Vamos a ver cuáles son tus habilidades ahora, muchachito.

-¿Dónde está Nezuko?- preguntó el joven de ojos lavanda, secándose las lágrimas con la mano.

Tanjiro lo miró, no del todo seguro. Pero si Sakonji y Kocho confiaban…

-Está durmiendo, no ha despertado desde que llegamos, y está allí- dijo, no del todo seguro, señalando hacia la habitación de al lado.

-Bien, veamos cómo está- dijo Yushiro, levantándose con un suspiro.

-¿Por qué duerme tanto? ¿Está bien? ¿Acaso…

-La revisaré y te diré lo que pueda- había un ligero indicio de molestia -Pero adivino no soy.

-Muchacho- Sakonji le estaba alcanzando un hacha -Ve a cortar leña.

Entendiendo lo que le quería decir, Tanjiro salió a por madera, pero eso no impidió que se diese vuelta un par de veces para mirar la casa. El hacha era de las livianas, que podían blandirse con una mano, y Tanjiro decidió usarla con una mano por cada tronco que partiese en trozos más manejables. El invierno pasaría, los tiempos malos también, y su hermana despertaría. Quizás ese tal Yushiro fuese una buena señal, se dijo. Prueba que Nezuko no era ni la primera ni la única, y quizás el tener a alguien como ella cerca la ayudase… y el tener conocimientos médicos era otro beneficio. Quizás también tendría a alguien de su edad con quién hablar y…

Dejó el hacha clavada en el tocón.

Agudizó el oído, pensando que se lo había imaginado, pero entonces lo oyó de nuevo: el trinar de un ave, una que se le hacía conocida. Tardó un par de segundos en recordar que era la misma que había oído cuando conoció a Tomioka. Levantó la vista, intentando ver de dónde venía en medio de ese bosque nevado, pero el animalito debía ser muy bueno escondiéndose, porque no tuvo éxito.

¿Sería… un familiar, o mascota?

¿Estaría más cerca de lo que les había dicho Shinobu?

Se rió por lo bajo, pensando en Tomioka alimentando a un pajarito que estuviera sentado en su hombro. Más con ese rostro que casi nunca mostraba expresión.

Cuando volvió a la casa, Yushiro estaba hablando con Sakonji.

-Ella está bien- dijo al ver a Tanjiro -Sólo está recuperando energías. Es normal cuando eres un… demonio que no come humanos. Tengo algo que la puede ayudar, una vez que despierte. Me sirvió para mis… primeros años.

Su tono no era del todo seguro, pero él se alegró igual.

-¡Eso es genial!- el otro se sorprendió y lo miró, confundido -¡Muchísimas gracias!

-Eh, sí, claro.

.-.

El papeleo no era algo que le agradase en particular, pero era un medio para un fin.

Con todos los informes sobre la mesa, empezó a detectar cierto patrón, y frunció el ceño, notando cómo la pérdida del año anterior había seguido hasta el actual. Quizás, la buena suerte de haberse topado con esa familia de marechis, el invierno anterior, reclamaba un golpe de mala suerte. Desechó la idea por ridícula. Aquí había un origen lógico del marcado descenso de productividad, y lo iba a encontrar, solucionarlo, y volvería a prosperar.

Tomó un mapa de sus propiedades, y empezó a marcar las que habían dejado de funcionar.

Las que habían sido abandonadas.

Los humanos eran útiles pero débiles, y su vida era un suspiro en comparación con la suya. Así y todo, que poblaciones enteras desapareciesen no era normal, y menos aún cuando no había señales de plagas o conflictos armados. Uno de sus enviados humanos había ido a uno de esos poblados y no había vuelto, sus informes habían cesado y dudaba que volviese con vida.

Si al derretirse la nieve encontraban cadáveres, al menos resolvería algunas dudas.

.-.

Estaban a casi un mes de iniciada la primavera.

Yushiro se sentía estafado.

El trato era que, al cambiar de estación, dejaba de nevar, pero la nieve aún no se había terminado de derretir, y era frustrante ver cómo avanzaba la luz solar, cada vez más temprano, sobre la nieve. El frío tampoco había retrocedido, y si bien la noche anterior había caído algo de aguanieve, no era lo que correspondía. Así no podía ir a buscar los ingredientes que necesitaba para sus medicinas, y no quería quedarse allí, sin aportar nada más que un remedio a medio completar para esa muchacha, cuando el pueblo cercano se había quedado sin médico.

No es que le interesase la población humana.

Es que Tamayo no había salvado ni a un inútil ni a un aprovechador.

Y Tamayo había confiado en él para conservar su conocimiento y la cura para demonios, que no avanzaba a la velocidad que él quería. Quería, cuando volviesen a verse, decirle que había completado la cura, para poder ver cómo se iluminaba su rostro de sorpresa y alegría. Tamayo no tenía mucha en su vida, y sí enormes y numerosas dificultades. Sakonji y Tanjiro no decían nada, pero a veces Yushiro se sentía como si tuviese una plancha al rojo vivo presionándole la piel, o incluso dentro de su caja toráxica, cuando intentaba continuar con el trabajo de Tamayo. Sólo por un tiempo, sólo hasta que volviesen a encontrarse.

-Respira- la voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Se giró, mirando hacia su interlocutor, y vio a Tanjiro, algo menos magullado que ayer, de pie a su lado. O casi, porque apoyaba mal el pie derecho.

-Hay cosas fuera de nuestro poder, Yushiro.

-Y eso no soluciona los problemas que causa.

-Pero puedes ver lo que se puede hacer mientras tanto. Ya sabes, por eso de buscar alternativas. Como al cocinar, o al hacer un preparado medicinal.

Yushiro tomó aire, lo contuvo, y lo dejó ir de golpe.

-¿Qué ha pasado hoy?

-Esquivé casi todo menos una trampa con un tronco volando por el aire.

-Volando- dijo Yushiro, levantando una ceja -Por el aire.

El otro asintió.

-A ver ese pie, entonces- tocó la zona, y encontró que algo no estaba donde debía -Lo bueno es que no te has roto ni desgarrado. Lo malo es que vas a tener que morder un cinturón.

-¿Morder…?

-Toma, es de cuero- le pasó un cinturón, distinto a los de tela que eran tan comunes. Tamayo solía llevar una tira de cuero con ella para estos casos específicos, y él había adoptado la costumbre. Cuando vio que Tanjiro lo estaba mordiendo, hizo un movimiento rápido y volvió a encajar la articulación donde debía.

Tanjiro, por supuesto, lo sintió.

El cuero ahogó el chillido, que duró un segundo, y luego el cuerpo del muchacho se quedó quieto, tirado en el suelo, respirando.

-Ahora respira tú, sí, así- se sentía algo molesto, pero al menos no tan tenso. Torció la boca, sintiendo que faltaba algo -Y… gracias, supongo.

No necesitaba mirar para saber que el otro estaba sonriendo.

.-.

La ciudad estaba en su apogeo.

La nieve, casi derretida por completo, había sido alejada de las calles centrales, donde la luz eléctrica le daba batalla a la noche nublada, amenazando con más nieve. Muzan, con su familia humana al lado, observaba la marea humana a su alrededor, analizando si había alguien digno de ser su cena. Vio un par y los marcó para su posterior cosecha y consumo. Sonrió, y su hija le preguntó qué pasaba.

-Recordé cuando trajiste esas flores nocturnas, pequeña- ensanchó la sonrisa y su hija rió, y se lanzó a un recuento de cómo las había encontrado y cuánto quería que su padre las viese, porque eran hermosas y parecían hechas para las hadas.

Su hija no tenía nada de él.

Su esposa había pensado que habían consumado el matrimonio, pero en realidad había sido otro hombre, ambos mortales en el mejor estado de salud disponible. Muzan era muy bueno para hacer ver a los humanos cosas que no estaban allí, engañando todos los sentidos y guiando a sus mentes a un estado en el que eran tan maleables como la arcilla. Casi no era divertido observar cómo tenían la absoluta convicción que estaban fornicando con el amor de su vida, pero el objetivo final bien lo valía.

Su esposa, al lado, miraba a la niña con cariño, y luego un destello de dolor le cruzó el rostro.

Había perdido seis embarazos.

O, al menos, eso creía ella.

Seis bebés muertos era lo que le habían dicho. Seis bebés recién nacidos, saludables y deliciosos, que Muzan había devorado al momento, saboreando la vida humana apenas empezada y ya llegada a su fin. Eran un bocado único, que los paladares humanos jamás podrían gozar, y dos de ellos habían sido marechis. Su poder había crecido con cada uno, y se preguntó qué habría pasado si, en vez de encontrar esa familia humana en la montaña, cuando ya habían crecido, los hubiera devorado al nacer.

Algunos no estaban tan buenos como esperaba. A veces, maduraban como los vinos, y ese muchachito…

Sonrió a su hijita, y la niña rió, su esposa también y él recordó que aún tenía un mortal más, esperando el día más honroso de su vida, cuando Muzan lo hiciera parte de él.

.-.

Tanjiro caía.

Con un sobresalto, abrió los ojos, despabilado, y se atajó antes de llegar al suelo de madera, desconcertado. Miró a su alrededor: Nezuko a un lado, aún durmiendo, la mesa donde escribía su diario a dos metros de distancia, y…

-¿Qué dijimos con eso?

Yushiro al lado, sonriendo con algo de malicia.

-Que la tinta en el diario arruina todo y la saliva también- el corazón se le calmó, y miró las manos del otro. El tintero, que antes estaba abierto, ahora estaba cerrado y en sus manos, lejos de los diarios.

-Sería una pena que todo ese trabajo se echase a perder porque te duermes encima y babeas.

-Sí, lo sé- suspirando, dejó que su cuerpo se acostase sobre el suelo, y respiró hondo -Y hay de esas plantas que comentaste hace unos días.

-¿Dónde?

Tanjiro abrió los ojos y sonrió, con cierta satisfacción ante el cambio de expresión y tono, de algo petulante a interesado y algo ansioso.

-En el segundo lago del lado sur de la montaña pequeña. Ese que tiene las piedras planas a un costado. Crecen a su sombra y hay muchas.

-Bien, iré a por ellas enseguida.

-Está a una hora de distancia de ida y otra de vuelta.

-Sigues pensando- volvió la mirada de superioridad -que tengo tu velocidad.

-Y sigues pensando que las trampas no son difíciles.

-Son distintas cosas- dijo, como quitándole importancia, y luego se alejó -Voy a ir a por ellas. En menos de media hora estaré de vuelta, y más te vale que no te hayas dormido de nuevo sobre la mesa.

-Me dormiré en el futon.

-Aceptable- dijo, y luego se oyó el sonido de la puerta al deslizarse.

.-.

Otra de sus lunas demoníacas no había vuelto.

Ni siquiera había reportado sus hallazgos, y Muzan sintió lo que podría ser llamado principio de molestia.

No es que les apreciase demasiado, no, es que le molestaba que sus inversiones no diesen los frutos esperados. Las lunas demoníacas siempre venían con grandes promesas, diciendo que harían lo que fuese por una gota más de sangre de Muzan, y a cambio, él esperaba resultados. No iba a permitir que una mente nublada por el deseo recibiese todo y no pagase lo mínimo que se esperaba por semejante honor. Y cada vez que uno de ellos fallaba, Muzan lo sentía como un insulto a su persona.

La perfección es eterna.

La perfección no era un destino, era un viaje (1), y él encontraría el estado en el que se volvería eterno, sin importar a quienes tuviera que aplastar para lograrlo. Y si alguien creía que iba a permitir que le birlase los recursos, le demostraría su error.

Y si él tenía que molestarse en corregir un error que le había costado tres de sus lunas demoníacas, haría que la lección fuese bien aprendida.

.-.

-No tiene nada malo.

Tanjiro apretó los puños sobre sus rodillas.

-Nezuko está intentando adaptarse a no comer humanos ni beber su sangre- dijo Yushiro -Eso necesita tiempo para ajustarse. Ella está bien de salud, pero no esperes que despierte mañana. Podría…

-¿Podrías?- lo miró, con un tono que insinuaba esperanza, y Yushiro lo odió. Algo. No demasiado. Por cómo sonaba y lo que le recordaba.

-Puedo darle un revitalizante. Acelerará el proceso, pero no despertará mañana.

-¿Es seguro?

-Por supuesto que lo es- dijo, y sus ojos se hicieron más filosos. Tanjiro pareció entender su error, y antes que pudiese empezar a disculparse, continuó -Después de todo, lo hizo Tamayo. Eso… eso sí lo pude mejorar- se llevó una mano a la cara y sus hombros se hundieron -Debí haberlo mencionado antes.

-Antes hubiese sido demasiado pronto- dijo Sakonji, desde la puerta, y los dos muchachos lo miraron, sobresaltados -Nezuko no estaba aclimatada ni a su cambio ni al ambiente nuevo. Esta montaña es más segura que otros lados, pero no segura del todo. Has sentido esa incomodidad. Y la has sentido desde que llegaste, seis meses atrás.

-Sí- dijo Yushiro, después de unos segundos.

-Ahora que lo comprendes, deja de echarte abajo.

-Sí- dijo, mirando al suelo.

-¡Vamos, hombre!- dijo Tanjiro, tomándolo de los hombros -Que la vida tiene altibajos. Puedes ayudar, ayuda entonces y deja de lamentarte. Yo estoy mucho mejor contigo aquí que si no estuvieras, y lo mismo Nezuko.

Yushiro lo miraba como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

Después, miró a un lado, medio sonriendo, como si estuviese ante un niño pequeño que le daba una piedra bonita que había encontrado en el río.

.-.

El maldito sonido.

Era el mismo sonido que la única de las seis lunas inferiores sobrevivientes había mencionado.

Como un instrumento de percusión, uno en movimiento, tras ese ejército de mortales de hielo, que caía sobre la última de las inútiles lunas.

Tres gotas de sangre desperdiciada.

Mientras la muchedumbre caía, crujiendo como hielo sobre los breves y potentes gritos del demonio, Muzan pudo atisbar algo a la distancia. Algo que no era de esas tierras. Algo ajeno, que venía a entrometerse en sus asuntos, en su territorio, en sus lunas.

-¿Quién se atreve a invadir lo que es mío?- rugió, sintiendo que su cabello empezaba a ponerse blanco. Ese gusano...

Una risa reverberó por el lugar, ahora silencioso. Los mortales de hielo lo miraron, habiendo terminado con su primer objetivo y a la espera... Espera que duró lo que la burla de ese insecto. Se lanzaron hacia él, rápidos, y Muzan aceleró sus movimientos, esquivando y golpeando, odiando cada vez más a ese ser que se divertía a su costa. Golpeó el suelo con más fuerza, y el crujido que se escuchó le confirmó lo que ya sabía.

La risa no cesó.

Salió disparado hacia ella, cortando y destrozando lo que se interpusiese en su camino. Pronto, los cuerpos de hielo a su paso se volvieron polvo brillante a la luz de la Luna, y la risa estaba siempre a la misma distancia. El hielo animado volvió a juntarse en algo más grande, cayendo bajo las cuchillas, los tentáculos, los puños y la rabia de Muzan, que empezaba a dejar de ser fría.

Algo llegó hasta él.

Algo colorido, de aroma dulce, y que reemplazó a la nieve en el suelo y los árboles helados.

Eran demasiadas, demasiado dulce, demasiado color y demasiado vivas como para ser una escena de primavera. Como una burla. A Muzan no le importaba si iba dirigido a otro, lo sentía como algo apuntado a él, y las destrozó sin dudarlo ni bajar la velocidad. Iba a arrancarle la sonrisa y se la forzaría a comer...

Un gallo cantó a la distancia.

El cielo empezaba a clarear.

Sintiendo la rabia arder, Muzan dio la vuelta y se encaminó al refugio más cercano, a un kilómetro y medio de la base de ese monte, hirviendo por dentro y con la piel entumecida.

.-.

Había alguna clase de truco, Tanjiro lo sabía.

O alguna técnica, algo que no rompiese la espada contra semejante piedra (sagrada, sospechaba, dada la guirnalda que la rodeaba), o Sakonji lo castigaría por romperla. Algo que él no estaba viendo. La lógica decía una cosa, y eso era que, al menos de momento, no podía partirla, pero quizás... no, quizás no. Algo, o varias cosas, se le estaban pasando por alto, y quizás si repasaba todo de nuevo...

Algo era distinto.

Lo sintió en el ambiente, al ver a Sakonji afuera, cortando leña.

-Vete adentro. Apestas.

Tanjiro sabía leer su lenguaje.

La noche había caído hacía poco, lo que quería decir que Yushiro estaba despierto. ¿Habría descubierto algo? Intentó no apresurarse, dejando a un lado la espada antes de ir hacia la única puerta cerrada de toda la casa, tras la cual estaban...

-Ahí está el tarambana. Al menos eres más sensata que él.

Un par de ojos rosa lo miraron, y se llenaron de emoción.

Los instantes siguientes fueron una confusión de abrazos, lágrimas y un alivio inmenso que le aflojó toda la tensión y los golpes de los últimos días. Tanjiro no sabía qué había pasado, sólo sabía que su hermana estaba allí, despierta, y que sus ojos estaban volcando calidez por todo su rostro.

-¿Estás b-bi?- dijo, o intentó decir, acunando la cabeza de su hermana entre las manos.

-Por supuesto, aquí estaba yo para asegurarme de eso.

-Yushiro...

-Soy así de bueno- dijo, hinchando el pecho -Así de buena es ella enseñand-oooof.

Algo se le tiró encima, algo cálido y lloroso y que le agradecía, y luego algo más se le unió, copiando su hermano en todo menos en las palabras. Yushiro iba a protestar, pero al final hizo una mueca y palmeó el par de cabezas. Parecían dos gatitos, o dos cachorritos, se dijo. Casi les rascó detrás de las orejas.

-¿C-cómo...?

-Revitalizante de Tamayo-sama- Se sentía grande, tan grande que ocupaba toda la habitación, como si una calidez similar a la que recordaba lo llenase a él -Único en su especie y efectivo para demonios de cierto nivel que desean una dieta más refinada. Viviremos a té, Nezuko, y será el más delicioso que habrás probado jamás. Ella lo descubrió y mira lo bien que funciona.

Nezuko sonrió.

-Y usted, señorita, ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer- la señaló -Porque así está la situación, y hay que ayudar a este muchacho a que progrese, que solo no puede.

La muchacha asintió, decidida, y miró a su hermano.

-¿Cómo vas con el entrenamiento?- la voz de Yushiro tenía ese tono bien conocido.

-Hay una piedra que no puedo romper ni con mi cabeza.

-Pues vamos a darte una mano, a ver si puedes mejorar.

.-.

.-.

(1) Nopes, no es el mismo universo que un fanfic de título similar, pero no les voy a decir qué pensar.


End file.
